Louds Gone Wild
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: The Loud family won a boat trip to Lake Eddy, but end up in a dangerous storm and lost their boat and their clothes until they got stranded on a mysterious island full of exotic creatures. Can the Loud work together to escape or will they have to survive living there?
1. Chapter 1

_**Reminder: I don't own Loud House and there might not be romance and defiantly not be "Loudcest" in this story, just bonding family moments. This could be like my take on Washed Up episode and inspired from Madagascar Movies, Rugrats Movies, Swiss Family Robinson, Journey 2 the Mysterious Island, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.**_

On a nice day at the Loud house of Royal Woods, Lincoln is in his room, talking to his friends on his laptop. On the screen is Clyde, Stella, Liam, Rusty, Zach, and Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln: Any plans today Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie: Totally, my family is planning a costume party here, even in the mercado.

Stella: Sounds terrific! My family is have dinner with our relatives and were planning to go hiking at the Grand Venture Park.

Rusty: Well for me, my dad, brother, and I are competing at the men's fashion models.

Liam: Sounds pretty good... Well for me, my relatives are come over for some special farm occasions.

Zach: My parents and I are heading to a secret location were we wait for the aliens to come.

Clyde: Interesting. My dads and I are doing a Brazilian traditions. What about you Lincoln. Do your folks have plans to too?

Lincoln: Nah. Nothing special is going on now or this week.

Stella: I'm sure something special will come Lincoln.

Ronnie: I agree with that. Anyway see ya Lincoln. Bye guys.

Everyone: Bye.

As he closes his laptop, he started to think about how his previous vacation went wrong like destroying Vanzilla over a lucky seat, ruining parent's relaxation at the hotel, suspended from every pool, water park, and lakes, and even going through a long messy frustrating road trip.

Lincoln: Yea, most of our previous trips went wrong because of how we do. But maybe later things will do well.

As he went downstairs to the living room to ask his parents about any plans this week or in the future.

Rita: Yea Lincoln, were probably not gonna do anything special this week or this year maybe.

Lynn Sr: Sorry son, we're just not feeling like going on a trip or something.

Lincoln: (Sigh)Okay.

Later, Lincoln was think about hanging with sisters like helping with their hobbies, but none are in a mood to let him in theirs. Lori is texting with Bobby, Leni is trying to make new fashion designs, Luna wants to do a sole rock, Luan pranks one of the siblings alone, Lynn is practicing solo tennis, Lucy needs to speak with the spirits alone in the attic, Lana plays mud with her frog, Hops, Lola is practicing her pageant career with guide ness, Lisa doesn't need assistance for her current studies, and Lily is sleeping. He would of ask Pop Pop for special plans but he and his elder friends are on his old submarine for an underwater trip. Not even his dog, Charles and the other Loud pets are in the mood to play with him. Then Lincoln decided to go to the Gus' Games and Grub and let everyone know he's going out.

Lincoln: I'll be heading to the Gus' Games and Grub unless you need anything.

No answer from anyone as their too busy on their loud hobbies. Lincoln feels a bit depress that there won't be anything special this week or maybe this year as he walked out of the house. As he walk to the arcade place, he bumps into one of his neighbors around his age, Bumper Jr Yates, the old brother of the perfect family.

Bumper Jr: Hey Lincoln! Where you off too?

Lincoln: Just heading to the Gus' Games and Grub. What about you?

Bumper Jr: I'm heading home to help my folks to prepare a traditional holiday. Do you folks have plans too?

Lincoln: I wish. But they're probably taking a break about it this year. Probably because of our previous trips that went wrong.

Bumper Jr: Well sorry about that. I'm sure they'll turn up. Maybe at the arcade place, there might be good things to pop up.

Lincoln: Only one way to find out for sure. See ya Bumper.

Bumper Jr: Later Lincoln.

Lincoln made it to the Games and Grub and plays a new game called Ocean Hunter where he shoots many sea monsters and predators on screen. Facing monsters has keeping his mind off of his family problem as he made it through a lot of levels with taking damage. He reaches the final level where he faces the king of sea monsters.

Lincoln: You asking for this!

Lincoln shoots and makes a direct hit on the sea monster king's weak spot and win the game!

As he celebrates, confetti pops out, surprising him as the reporting approaches him.

Reporter: Young man. You are the first person to be this game!

Lincoln: Really?! That's sounds cool!

Reporter: Better than cool! From now on, you and your friends and family are welcome to play and eat for free here anytime!

Lincoln: AWESOME!

Reporter: Yep! But that's not all!

At the Loud House, Lincoln burst in to tell his family that he won a difficult game and that he and his friends and family are welcome to go play and eat Games and Grub for free anytime.

Luna: Good job bro!

Lynn: Alright! Free pizza everyday for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!

Lana: All say!

Lincoln: Yep. And guess what I brought.

He shows the picture of a huge family boat at Lake Eddy.

Rita: I'm glad you reward and make it special for us. But like we said. We're not gonna have another vacation trip.

Lynn Sr: Um honey, maybe we should take it this week. I'm planning to make new dinner masterpieces with salmon and trout. Plus I'm sure Lake Eddy is completly safe and there won't be a problem or trouble this time.

Rita: Hmm. Maybe your right. Alright everyone, get ready. Tomorrow, we're taking a boat trip at Lake Eddy!

Everyone cheered as Lincoln finally hope for a special family activity this week of this year.

Lincoln: Stella and Bumper are right. My luck has made it possible. And there's no way this trip can fail this time!

Or could it...

_**Next Page...**_


	2. Chapter 2

At the docks of Lake Eddy, the Louds are on the family boat that Lincoln won at the gaming place and prepared to set sail.

Lynn Sr: Alright everyone! All set?

Everyone: Yep!

Lynn Sr: Than lets sail!

The boat sail to the middle of the lake as the Louds will have a great time there. As Lincoln enjoys the view of the biggest lake they're on, he turns around to ask on of his sisters or parents for any fun activity.

Lincoln: So who's ready to fish!

No one is interested in fishing right now as the parents, older sisters, and Lola are sun bathing on their chairs while while Lynn Jr and the younger siblings stare at the window floor to look at the underwater fishes.

Lynn Sr: That can wait sport. I let you know when one of us we're ready.

Lincoln: Okay guess I'll just star at the window floor to see something cool or maybe not.

Lisa: Just so you know Lincoln, the only species that inhabitants this lake are...

Lynn: No need to say all of that Lisa, we get it. Besides, nothing seems going on underwater. Lets what some tv indoors.

Lucy: Right behind ya.

The siblings left as Lincoln look stern as he thinks this trip might not going well. As the boat sails, it approaches a dark storm with rain and lightning.

Rita: That's strange, there wasn't supposed to be a storm on this day.

Lisa: I thought so too. Unless my theories could be the weather machine malfunctions or...

Lori: Well what even causes this. We need to get inside.

Lynn Sr: Come on kids lets...

Suddenly and huge tidal wave approaches the boat.

Lynn Sr: TIDAL WAVE!

The family gasped in fear as they tried to get inside when the wave hits the boat, damaging some parts of the boat. The wave morphs into a huge whirlpool that spins the boat around as the Louds struggle to hang on. The boat keeps falling apart and then the Louds fell off as the boat disintegrates. As the Louds spin whiling falling into the whirlpool, they lost many of their clothing on them until they're sucked into the inner whirlpool.

Later, Rita floats into the shore and opens her eyes as she struggles to get up. Then she sees Lily without her diaper as she tries to get up while coughing some water out.

Rita: Lily! Are you alright sweetie?

Rita got up and pick her baby up as she nodded that she's okay. She looked around to see if her husband and the rest of her kids are here and alright. She turns around at the sea and she's her husband and older daughter carrying the young ones while swim to shore.

Rita: Are you guys okay.

Luna: We're in pretty bad shape but were fine now.

Lori: I hope my phone is...

As she checks her phone, it wasn't there. Plus she notice that she is not wearing anything like earrings, shirt, shorts, shoes, even her undergarments, leaving her completely naked.

Lori: DAAAAAAHHHH! MY CLOTHES ARE GONE!

As they see this they notice that they are also completely naked too.

Parents: US TOO!

The family rush into those tropical bushes to cover themselves. Lisa also lost her glasses as she had trouble finding a bush to hide until the girls helped her.

Lola: What now!? We lost the boat, were completely naked, and now were stuck in this jungle beach!

Lynn Sr: Not to worry sweetie. We'll just find help.

Luna: What if this place is deserted?

Lisa: Well if this island is very large, there's 50 percent chance that there are human inhabitants excluding us living here.

Lincoln: Before if we fine help, what about our birthday suits?

Lola: Yea, I rather not look at Lincoln's grossest part of him.

Lincoln blushes as he covered his privates.

Leni: I'm might cover that.

Leni uses leaves from bushes and trees and carve them into skirts and bras for the girls and leafy loincloths for the boys.

Lucy: Thanks Leni, but they don't seem to hang off.

Lynn: Yea, I feel like they're about to fall off.

Leni: Well I did the best I could on them. If only I have my clothing tools to make them unbreakable.

Rita: Doing worry Leni, you did your best. Now lets scout around this place.

Lisa: Could someone carried me so I can see where I'm going.

They tried to circle around the island, but took a couple of hours as Lisa was right about the island being that big, it tires the family.

Rita: Well Lisa, you were right about this island being. Alright everyone, stay clothes and hold each other. We're headed to the jungle.

Lincoln: Are you sure mom.

Lana: What if there are predators, poison plants, or cannibals.

Leni: CANNIBALS!?

Rita: I sure there's nothing like that here.

The family nervously walked into the jangle as they look around. Suddenly, they see some strange monkeys and colorful pink birds on those trees.

Luan: Hey Lisa? I know your not wear glass but, you know anything about those pink birds?

Lisa: Pink birds? Did you witness a Roseate Spoonbill, Flamingo, Galah, or...

Luan: Well, they look like toucans with pink purple feathers.

Lisa: Toucans with pink or purple colored feathers? I suspect that you discovered a new species Luan. And that should of been me the first person to discover that.

Lincoln: Guys look.

He points a group of small monkeys with bare tails.

Lynn Sr: They're just monkeys Lincoln.

Lana: With bare tails dad.

Lynn Sr: Yea but there are plenty of interesting animals around the globe.

As they reach the area, they became surprised to witness a valley of many exotic looking animals roaming there. Giraffe colored mammoths bathing themselves, colorful birds and duck flapping around the lake, buffalos relaxing in the lake.

Lisa: What is it everyone? What are you seeing?

Lincoln: I think we found a strange place Lisa!

_**Next Page...**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Louds watched in awe of a valley full of exotic animals.

Lana: This place is amazing!

Leni: How come we've never seen these animals at the zoo or internet or books.

Lisa: Since you asked, these species we've encountered might have migrated to this zone from an era and took a different evolutional path.

Luan: Speaking of paths. I think we should step aside from these guys!

She points a herd of orange goat like creature running from the jungle.

Lynn Sr: Everyone take cover!

The Loud hid behind the trees to avoid a stampede of goat creatures. As the last one ran with them, a group of bushy tailed leopard beast pass through the family to chase they prey.

Lynn: That was close!

Lori: Yea.

Then she notice that her leaf bra fell of as she quickly covers her breasts while Luan grabs it for her.

Luan: Her you go Lori. Hope next time it won't "top it all off"! Hahahaha!

Lori: Ha. Ha. Very funny Luan. This never happened.

She puts her leaf bra back on as the group venture through the jungle and leter, they reach the beach.

Lynn Sr: All right we need to make a boat or an SOS signal, STAT!

Lincoln: Um, dad. I think we should have time for...

Lori: Not now Lincoln. We have to get off this island!

The Loud went in a hurry, knocking some trees down to turn them into a boat while making a huge SOS signal on the sand with rocks, flowers, and leaves. However, things are not going well as they test those boats on the water until some of them easily break and big fishes smash them. The SOS signals were washed away from water and dragged by a land walking whale like beast.

Everyone: Dang it.

Lola: Who are we kidding. We shouldn't taking this stupid boat trip that destroyed our clothes and now trapped here with no food, TV, bathroom, and everything!

Lincoln: Guys! These no need to give up.

Lynn: Yea, ending up here with no people except us and these predators who might make a snack on us sooner or later.

Lincoln: I know that, but if we want to survive to live long enough, then will use our survival skills. Cause we Louds never quit and never back down!

Lori: Speaking of down. Pull your leaf outfit up so we won't see "that".

Lincoln looks down to see his leaf loincloth is down as he quickly pulls them up and blushes in embarrassment.

Rita: Well I guess your right Lincoln. Guess we'll have to make camp here and wait for a miracle to rescue us.

Everyone agree to give it a chance of living here as Lincoln hoped his family will do well surviving on this island. At dawn girls made a big hut with hay and leaves while Lynn Sr makes a fire to roast fishes he caught. The Loud eat cooked fish for dinner.

Leni: It would be better if it has salt on it.

Luna: Well we don't. Not on here.

Lincoln: Um Luna, you got any tunes to share.

Luna: Not now brah.

Lincoln: Oh. Okay then.

After they're done eating dinner, the Louds went into their hut to get some sleep at night. Some of them are having trouble sleeping on pillow based flora and using big leaves as blankets.

At morning, Lily was the first one to wake up and notice something outside. It was a primate looking figure who is spying on the family in the hut. She crawls out of her mother's arm and went outside to see whats going on now. Then the figure reveals itself to be a mandrill like macaque with a long tail and it brought it's group. Lincoln wakes up and sees Lily being carried by the mandrill monkeys as they took off, leaving her diaper like leaf wear behind.

Lincoln: LILY! Guys wake up! Those monkeys have Lily!

Everyone immediately wake up after hearing that.

Everyone: WHAT!

They all burst out of their hut to rescue Lily in the jungle. The Loud rush through the tropical wilderness to find Lily until Lori looks up and found her.

Lori: There she is!

She pointed up in the trees where the mandrill primates swing through vine to vine while one of them is carrying a naked Lily.

Lynn: I'll get her!

Lynn climbs up in the trees and grabs a vine to swing to another to save her baby sister. One of the monkey grabbed her in the skirt to prevent her.

Lynn: Get off me you dang dirty ape!

She struggles until she rips out of her leaf skirt and bra to save Lily. As she is getting close, the monkey passes Lily to another. Lucy and Lana climb up to help Lynn while the other mandrill went down to stop the Louds and ripping their leaf outfits while fighting. Lana caught the monkey with Lily as she took off her skirt and bra to blind it. Then monkey throws Lily to another before it could get away until it was spooked by Lucy, who's hanging the branch. The monkey drops the baby as Lucy catches her and the monkey swings away. As Lucy smiles for save her baby sister, the branch broke off and a few branches caught her leaf skirt and bra, leaving her naked again like the rest of the family. The Louds rush to them to check on them as Rita carries Lily and hugged her.

Rita: I'm so worried sweetie. You alright Lucy.

Lucy: I'm alright, physically.

Lori: An now we're all naked. Again.

Lola: Well, then I'm hiding in the bush until Leni makes me another dress. One that doesn't tear out this time!

Lincoln: Lola...

Lola: DON'T SAY ANYTHING LINCOLN. I still don't want to see "that" you boys are born with!

As she was about hide in that bush, she fell off a small cliff.

Lana: LOLA!

The family panicked as they rush to her by jumping off the cliff and fell into a brown mudhole that Lola was in.

Lola: Oh no! We're all in a quicksand! We're trapped!

Lana: No were not Lola. This is a mudhole and it very shallow.

Lisa: And were lucky that isn't quicksand or tar pit that were in.

Suddenly, a mudball hits her in the face.

Rita: Lana!

Lana: Hehehe. Sorry.

Then another mudball hits her face too. It was Lori.

Lola: Nice shot girl!

Lori: Thanks.

Then their faces got hit by Luna and Lincoln's mudballs.

Lori & Lola: LINCOLN! LUNA!

Lincoln: What, can't a naked guy join this fight.

Luna: Don't forget this naked girl, brah.

Then Lynn Sr happily shove mudballs on their heads and laughs about it.

Lynn Sr: Double scorces for the jungle man!

Rita: Ho honey.

Rita shoves a mudball on her husband's cheek and laughs about it.

Lynn: Oh yea. Its on!

Lisa: Despite my poor sight, challenge accepted!

The whole family happily play in the mudhole as their through mudballs at each other, making mudangels and mudmans.

Leni: After this muddy moment, should I make new leaf outfits when you guys wash up?

Lori: Actually Leni... I think I should stay naked for now on. What do you say guys.

Lola: I would say no... But now I'm starting to enjoy being like this.

Luna: Same here.

Lynn: I'm good with it too.

The rest of the siblings agreed.

Lincoln: I with you guys. What about you mom and dad?

Rita: I think I go with your ideas kids. Since no one else is around here and our leafs keep falling off.

Lynn Sr: Same feeling here too.

Leni: Okay, being naked it is then.

The Louds continued with their muddy fun at the mudhole.

_**Next Page...**_


	4. Chapter 4

After the mud fight, the naked Louds are washing themselves at the waterfall lake. As they're clearing mud stains off of their hair and bodies, some of the siblings are playing with each other in the water. Lynn and Lana are splashing each other and then squirt water at each others mouths, as it disgusts Lola.

Lola: Lana! Lynn! Quit spit at each other mouths.

Lynn spits back into Lana's mouth.

Lola: Lynn don't spit back! Lana don't you dare swallow it!

Lana swallows it as Lola was horrified.

Lola: EW!

Lori: At first this water was cold, now it became warm.

Lynn Sr: Well Lori, nature always has luck to change for the better.

Lana: Yep. We can use any water on this place for splashing, drinking, and peeing.

Rita: Uh Lana. That last part you mention, lets not do that. Just do it on any tree or bushes.

Lana: Fair enough.

Lincoln: CANNONBALL!

Lincoln rushes to the diving rock and jumps into the water to spash some of his sisters. Some were a bit annoyed while others cheered and laugh.

Lori: Nice cannonball stunt Lincoln, but mind not splashing us like that next time.

Lincoln: I'll keep that in mind.

Luna: STAGE DIVE.

Luna rushes to the diving rock and jumps into the water to make a big splash as well. Lincoln surfaces as she smiled at Lincoln while he smiles back.

Later after the Louds are finished cleaning themselves at the waterfall, they went to the beach while Lincoln uses a bush to "empty the load". After he's done and joins the group at the beach, he notice something in the crater, made of metal. He gets a closer look and see that it was a huge transport helicopter, covered in moss and vegetation. It's big enough to carry more than 20 people.

Lincoln: Whoa!

He opens the door and see some bugs and skeleton pilots lying on seats and floors.

Lincoln: I've gotta tell the guys about this!

Before he could tell his family, stops and develop a second thought about how really happy his family is and how amazing this island is. If he tells them, Lisa and Lana would have the chopper ready in a quick time and Rita is a pilot expert. Going back to their old lives would be a bit pain, fustrating, and boring sometimes for him. He wanted to keep this new life last longer as he wanted. Now he decided not to tell his family about the chopper he found as he got out and grab some big leaves to make it fully covered.

Lincoln: No one will ever know about this. Maybe when the time comes, I'll tell them.

Lincoln walks away with a small guilt of keeping this a secret to his family, but assures himself that they do fine and he will be ready to tell them. Back at the beach were the naked Louds are having fun. Lily, Lola, Lana, and Lucy are building sandcastles while Rita and Lori are sunbathing. Lynn Sr helps Luan making a new puppet made with coconuts, leaves, and bamboo.

Luan: Thanks for the help dad. While Mr. Coconuts is still at home, I think that Mr. Coconuts II will keep us company.

Lynn Sr: Of course. As long as he's not a "coco" who goes "nuts".

Luan: Good one dad! Hahahaha!

Lincoln arrives and tries to act normal to make sure no one is suspicious of what he discovered in the jungle.

Leni: Hey Linc. How's your tinkle break.

Lincoln: Um okay. How are you guys doing?

Lori: I literally have to admit Lincoln, this place feels like paradise. Even with other predators and dangers here. But still a paradise for 13.

Lynn: Yea. Getting naked is a great thing to be. Makes us feel like those competitors from ancient greek olympics.

Lana: And we don't have to worry about school!

Lisa: (Sigh)Much dissapointment for me. But there are lots of interesting things here to learn about. As long as Lynn can help me with my optic psychical education.

Rita: Perhaps we could homeschool you guys about jungle survival, history, and math until rescue arrives.

Lynn Sr: Well, when ever the time come either seconds, months, or years. We could wait longer. Because Louds never quit or back down. Right Lincoln?

Lincoln: Right dad. Hehe.

Luna: You feeling alright bro?

Lincoln: Uh yea. I'm just glad you doing well as I am.

Leni: Of course Lincoln. If you haven't play that ocean game to win a boat, this beautiful thing would never happen to us.

Leni hugged her brother as he feels flattered and proud that his family are grateful to him for leading them to this strange paradise.

Lynn Sr: Well, here comes dawn. Time for me to make some fruit cassaroles for eveyone.

Lynn: Me and Lana will go hunting some birds, boars, and goats near by.

Rita: Be careful girls.

Lynn and Lana searching for prey while their dad grabs some fruit to make cassaroles as the naked Louds are enjoying living on this beach.

_**Next Page...**_


	5. Chapter 5

At morning, Lisa is practicing to regain her vision, thanks to her sister, Lynn's advice. Lincoln approaches her after eating his breakfast of fruits.

Lincoln: How are you're eyes doing Lisa?

Lisa: Getting progress Lincoln. My vision is not fully cleared yet, but I can see a little as Lynn's advice is becoming handing.

She looked at Lincoln's naked body.

Lincoln: I'm guess that this bother you.

Lisa: Don't worry Lincoln. I don't mind at all. I've already seen you and our family's natural appearance in my security spy cameras and X-ray scanners.

Lincoln: Wait what?!

Lisa: Uh... Nothing! Just a joke.

She smiled nervously as she lied and hope Lincoln doesn't feel shocked by this.

Lisa: Any who, since I gain 20/70 vision, I believe its time for me to witness and study this island's wildlife. You welcome to come with me on this expedition if you like Lincoln.

Lincoln: Yea. Just in case you won't end up being a snack for the animals.

The two went into the jungle to find any species to learn about it's behavior and habitat. As they venture through the jungle, they encounter the small bare tailed monkey like creatures they've seen during their first day on this island.

Lincoln: Any names for those monkeys Lisa?

Lisa: Hmm. First of all, they're not actually monkeys or primates. They appeared to be evolved from prehistoric felines like the longdan tiger, due to have whiskers and paw like hands. Might as well call them **Nue**, inspired from a Japanese mythology entity. And they're not really dangerous to us.

Lincoln: That's good to hear.

Then they witness the purple birds they saw before.

Lisa: Ah, those avian species that Luan witness. But I get the chance to name them. Due to their beautiful colored feathers and detail, I call them Puella Decora Avem. Or if it's difficult to you Lincoln, just call them **Damselbirds**.

Lincoln: Fine with that.

As they see the swamp, they saw some kangaroo like creatures that seem to be covered in moss and green mud.

Lisa: Much like the Swamp Wallaby of Australia, these marsupials look more suitable for this kind of habitat. I would call this species, Praeiudicatum Quo Palus. What's your name suggestion for them Lincoln.

Lincoln: I rather called them **Swamparoo**.

Lisa: Fair enough.

Suddenly, a large crocodile burst out of the swamp water to attack the Swamparoos as they hop away from it.

Lisa: A huge crocodilian. As much I want to learn about this one, but now the good time to move on in case another one pops up.

Lincoln: I agree.

The two ran off to find another animal to examine. Then they found purple toads with red spot at the pond.

Lisa: Due to their colorful texture, I would call these amphipians, Sanguinem Bufo or **Blood Toads**.

Suddenly, they see a flock of beautiful geeses flying to the pond to float there.

Lisa: Magpie Geese! These avians are from Australia and least concered of their endangered levels. They must have migrated into this place and become trapped by the storm we've been through. Same with the other species we've seen on other places of this planet like the water buffalos, crocodiles, condors in the valley.

Lincoln: I wonder how exactly?

Then they see a large platypus like beast rise up from the pawns and yawns loud.

Lincoln: Was that another crocodile?

Lisa: No, this one looks very similar to a platypus. Might as well call it **Watioreke**.

The watioreke swims while passing Lincoln and Lisa as it is not a threat to them.

Lisa: Good thing this one seem passive to us. Now lets move to the valley to study big ones.

The went to the valley to study large animals that are roaming there. At the lake, they see a herd of giraffe colored mammoth like beasts heading there to bath and drink.

Lincoln: Check out this herd Lis.

Lisa: Ah yes. Intellegent, grazing, magestic **Mammuthus Camelopardalis**. Or you will like to call them...

Lincoln: Spotted Mammoths. Yea. You quite good with this names.

Lisa: Thanks to my advanced brain that helps me memorized subjects and thought of any idea. But so were you brother, when it's not Latin.

Lincoln: Thanks.

Then they heard a stampede of the orange goat herd at the cliffs as they're being chased by bushy tailed leopard like predators.

Lincoln: Any names for these guys?

Lisa: That herd seems to be similar to a kudu and a goat. Kudu Capra.

Lincoln: Or **Kudu-Goat**. What about those that are chasing them.

Lisa: Hmmm. These predators look similar to a leopard with a bushy tail similar to a squirrel's. But they appeared to be modern synapsids!

Lincoln: Synapsids?

Lisa: Mammals that look similar to reptiles with features and lay eggs. Synapsids have existed in the Permain Peroid before the age of dinosaurs has begun. But some how they took refuge and evolved here when no person finds any fossil records of them in the Mesozoic and Cenozoic age. These creatures I would called Inamabilis Sciurus Pardus Varietates Caudatus!

Lincoln: Sounds to big. How about **Bushy Tailed Leopard Beasts**.

The leopard beasts catched the last Kudu-Goat behind the herd and kill it. The leopard beasts prepared to devour it's corpse, another pack of reptilian looking creatures with quills on their backs.

Lincoln: Are they another synapsids or reptiles?

Lisa: More synapsids, but with reptilian details. I call them Spicatas Lacerti which is **Spiked Lizards**.

They are a bit smaller than the leopard beasts, but capable to put up a good fight with them. As two packs are fighting for the carcass, they heared a roar as something dangerous is heading towards them. It reveals itself to be a black and yellow reptilian synapsid monster with orange stripes as it attacks the leopard beasts and spiked lizards with its jaws and muscular claws.

Lisa: By Mother Nature's Gladiator! Strength greater than a tiger's with cold blooded adittude. Tigris Lacerti!

Lincoln: As in **Tiger Lizard**!

The tiger lizard scares the two packs away as he drags the kudu goat into the jungle to eat it.

Lisa: A solitary apex predator, bigger than a siberian tiger like that is more phobic than any agile predator.

Lincoln: And more phobic as Lola...

Lisa: Well, I believe we've seen enough here for now. Care to examine one or two more species at the beach.

Lincoln: Sure.

They both went back to the beach at witness a group of seal like creatures.

Lincoln: What do you think of those.

He points a species that looks like a blue seal with yellow stripes and mix with an eel's tail.

Lisa: That is a interesing missing link as I like to call an Sigillum Cel, aka, **Eel Seals**.

They also spotted a group of grey walrus like beasts with reptilian scales and features,

Lisa: And for another of these missing link fauna flock. Reptilian Vitulisque Marinis or **Reptilian Walrus**.

Lincoln: And what about that big one.

He points an asian elephant sized whale like giant with limbs to crawl on land as it got out of the water.

Lincoln: A **Land Whale**.

Lisa: In your ways yes. Also called Cete Terram. Looks like I have plenty of species wrote down in my head. Thank you for the assistance Lincoln.

Lincoln: My pleasure Lisa. It fun learning about wildlife.

Lisa: Quite true and very educating for both us.

Lori: Hey Lincoln! Lisa! Come over here!

Lincoln: Coming Lori!

The two naked siblings head back with the Loud family.

_**Next Page...**_

_**Also these animals that were highlighted in this chapter are fictional and invented by a deviantart user, KallyPanaStudios, credit goes to him.**_


	6. Chapter 6

At the beach where Lynn Sr is hunting fish with a pike, Lincoln came to him.

Lincoln: Lori said you needed me.

Lynn Sr: That's right. Remember when you told me that you wanted to fish with me. Now would be a good time.

Lincoln: Really?

Lynn Sr: Really really. Here's a pike.

He gives another pike to his son and teaches him how to catch a fish with it.

Lynn Sr: Now first, we wait for a fish to come and we stady our pikes until the time come to catch it.

Lincoln: Got it.

They wait for one of the fishes to come into their trap. Then they see one coming toward them as Lynn quickly caught it.

Lynn Sr: HA! Got it.

As he lifts it up, it revals to be a mouse sized fish, much dissapotment for Lynn Sr.

Lincoln: Well, at least you caught one today.

Lynn Sr: Yea. That's okay. I already caught and perfect sizes before.

Lincoln: Uh. Dad...

Lynn Sr: Besides, you'll be a great expert of fishing like...

Suddenly, Lincoln thorw his pike at the target that was passing by. As he lifts it up, it reveals to be a dog sized fish, much surprisement to Lincoln and his dad.

Lynn Sr: Like me... Just now... Whoa!

Lincoln: I KNOW RIGHT!?

They set the big fish on the fish pile they set up before for dinner and lunch.

Lincoln: Thanks for taking me fishing dad.

Lynn Sr: No. Thank you for making this moment spectacular.

He laid his hand on his son's sholder as they smiled at each other.

Lynn Sr: Well, I'll be at the valley, gathering wheat to make bread.

Later at the jungle near the beach, Lincoln tries to climb on the tree to swing some vines for fun. But the tree he pick was a bit slippery as he slide down to the ground gently. Then Leni approaches him.

Leni: Hey Linc. Whatcha doing?

Lincoln: Trying to climb on trees to swing some vines.

Leni: Oh, like monkeys or cheerleader style?

Lincoln: Um monkey I guess, since I'm a guy...

Leni: Okay, do you want me to help you get up there.

Lincoln: If you can... But...

Leni: Okay! Hop on.

Lincoln became nervous to climb on an attractive naked teenager's back, which happens to be one of his big sisters. As he got on and held her tightly, she climb on one of the tree that are climbable. As they're climbing up, Leni feels something on her back.

Leni: Lincoln, is your "trunk" getting bigger? Cause I can feel it on my back.

Lincoln: On no!

They reach the top of the tree with vines hanging as Lincoln tries to cover his "problem" from her.

Lincoln: I'm sorry Leni. I still have some minor issues about touching naked girl bodies.

Leni: Don't feel bad Lincoln. Sure it's gross but its only natural for every guy. I've seen good looking ones and former good looking ones like dad's. Don't tell him I said that. Anywho, maybe it will shrink down anytime.

Lincoln: I hope so...

Leni: Now hang on to me. I'll show you how I travel through vines.

Lincoln grabs on to her again as she grabs the vines jumps off the tree to swing to another vine. While swing through vine to vine, Lincoln is starting to enjoy the excitment as his "problem" shrinks down to normal.

Lincoln: This is awesome!

Leni: Got it from Eleven Hearts you made up and cheerleading practice that me, Lori, and Luna took a long time ago.

As they are enjoying swinging through vine to vine, Leni accidently grabs a tail of a snake as they screamed in fear and they all fell down into the waterfall lake. Then they resurface soaked and wet. The snake all survives the fall and glares at the two before it swims off.

Leni: Sorry living vine.

Lincoln: That's a snake Leni. Just be lucky that isn't big enough to eat both of us.

Leni: Yea, sorry that didn't go well.

Lincoln: Well, I did have fun and you've helped me with "something" to deal with up there.

Leni: Something like what?

Lincoln: Nevermind. Since where here...

Lincoln splashes Leni as she happily spashes back and then he grabs on to her to go underwater. At dinnertime, the naked Louds are having fish sandwiches. Lisa and Lola use wheat flour to mix it with water to make dough and bake it into a bread/bun for the sandwiches. Lucy also found and brings a cluster of salt to add flavor.

Rita: Thanks for helping your father to make dinner kids.

Lola: Our pleasure mom. Wait until you try our cinnamon buns.

Luna: Hey Lincoln. About that time you ask me about tunes?

Lincoln: Yea?

Luna: Now I'm ready to share some. I made something you can use.

She brought herself a guitar like bass made of wood and vines. She also brought him a solo music gear with a leaf like tuba and drum like bongos with drumsticks.

Luna: You ready bro?

Lincoln: Ready sis!

Luna: One! Two! Three!

_**(You and me, the tropical breeze**_  
_**A drink under the palm tree**_  
_**Let's forget about the rest**_  
_**Today I'm having fun with my family**_  
_**Let's dive into the ocean**_  
_**So good to float and watch the sky**_  
_**Now I can feel no gravity**_  
_**It really feels like flying**_

_**When joy is all around**_  
_**What more can you ask for**_  
_**Paradise is nothing but a smile**_  
_**I see it in your eyes**_  
_**(Woh-oh who-oh who-oh)**_  
_**Some people search the whole world**_  
_**For a place like this**_  
_**To me it's not that far**_

_**The music plays in the jungle**_  
_**Haloa echoes the Moon**_  
_**Te quiero, mambochiwambo, I love you**_  
_**And if you like to be happy**_  
_**Sing it out loud, move your feet**_  
_**Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free)**_

Everyone cheered for Luna's performance.

Leni: That was beautiful guys!

Lynn Sr: Terrific! If only I had my cow bells to bring here.

Rita and some of the daughters laugh about as they're finishing their dinner and cinnamon buns that Lola and Lisa made. Later after dinner, the Louds went to sleep in their hut. Rita and Lynn Sr snuggled together with Lily in the middle while covered with a big leaf for a blanket. The siblings also wrapped themselves with big leaves while Lincoln is still awake and thinking about that crashed chopper he found without telling his family about so he could make this life last a little longer. Luna barely opens her eyes and notice her little brother is awake and looking at outside.

Luna: You're awake bro?

Lincoln: Oh Luna. I was just looking out for any animal inturders like it happened last time.

Luna: Oh. Well, there's nothing here now, and I'm sure the monkey won't come back since we drove them away.

Lincoln: Yea.

Luna: How about you sleep with me. It could help you sleep better.

Lincoln: I guess so. Okay.

Lincoln lays down with her as she shares her leaf blanket with him.

Luna: Good night bro.

Lincoln: Good night sis.

Lincoln closes his eyes and started to fall asleep as Luna feels a little worried that her baby brother might being hiding something. Something that troubles him.

_**Next Page...**_

_**The song called Mambochiwambo was from Winx Club.**_


	7. Chapter 7

During day time, Lynn Sr is starting to grow a stubble beard as he is having fun making sandcastles with Lily and Lola. In the jungle near the Loud's hut, Lucy was covered in dirt and dust, because she is currently making a graveyard for dead animals of the island, ones that died of old age and sickness and killed by predators or distasters. Luan approaches her naked goth sister with her new puppet, Mr. Coconuts II.

Luan: Hey there Luce. What are you up too?

Lucy: Hey Luan. Just making a resting place for every lost soul of this island.

Coconuts II: Lost souls huh? I wonder if they could hold their bladder long enough to find the restroom.

Luan: Hahahaha! Good one Coconuts II. Mr Coconuts would love to hear that.

Lucy: By the way, have you seen Lana anywhere? I just needed her to dig deeper graves.

Luan: She's with Lynn and Lincoln.

At the different part of the jungle, Lynn Jr is training Lincoln about wrestling while Lana serves as the announcer as she watches, and lucking Lynn seems to be going easy on her brother.

Lynn: Think you could keep this up Linc?

Lincoln: Am I?

Lincoln grabs Lynn and tries to restrain her as Lana counts down to three.

Lana: One! Two!

Before reach three, Lynn broke free from Lincoln and grabs him to take him down as Lasa was about to countdown.

Lana: One! Two! Thr-

Suddenly, Lincoln grabs some dirt to throw at Lynn, distracting her to let go and then he tackles her and restrains her on the grown as Lana starts counting again.

Lana: One! Two! Three! Lincoln is the winner!

Lincoln let go of his older sister as she got up, covered in dirt.

Lincoln: Wow! I'm suprised that I won a fight with Lynn! Oh. Um, Lynn. I know you wanted to win this. I'm really sorry that I-

Lynn: You wanna know how I feel? I actually feel impressed that you got the better upper hand to beat me.

Lincoln: You are?

Lynn: Yea. Back at home, I've always love being a winner all the time. But now here, I just like having fun with you and the full house gang, win or lose or tie.

Lincoln smiles for his sister's changed behavior as they handshake and hug each other.

Lana: Hey guts, should we hang out at the swamp with the swamparoos or the mudhole with their elephant eared boars.

Lynn: Think I go with the mudhole with boars. Cause those swamparoos put up a good boxing fight.

Lincoln: And their legs make a good kick.

They went to the shallow mudhole where the orange elephant eared boars are roaming. Lana dives into the mudhole and plays with a couple of juvenile boars as Lynn climbs up on the tree to reach the vines to swing and then dives into the mudhole to splash alot of mud. Lincoln steps in and sits in the mudhole to watch his naked sisters having fun with the boars.

Lana: Join in big brother! Get dirty!

Lincoln: Thanks, but I think I've been covered enough dirt and mud for a while.

Suddenly a pack of three spiked lizards are approaching the mudhole as a flock of boars notice and ran out of the mudhole.

Lana: Where you guys going.

Then she turns around and notice one of the spiked lizard targeting her.

Lincoln & Lynn: LANA!

Before it could attack her, Lynn rams it away from her little sister as she tackles the beast. Two more came for their pack member's aid until Lincoln came to stop one of them. The naked boy wrestles one of the creatures as the third grabs him. Then Lynn kicks the first one away before coming to her brother's aid.

Lynn: Get away from him!

While she handles the third one, Lincoln lifts the second beast and throw it away from him. Before it could get and targeting him again, Lana bites it's tail to stop it as it screeches. At the swamp, a crocodile wakes up from it's nap as it heard noises from the mudhole. Feeling hungry for a snack, it decided to go into the mudhole to see what's making that noise and plan to eat it. As the Loud siblings struggle to fight against the spiked lizard pack, a crocodile rushes toward one of the lizard like beast and snatches it. The two retreated in fear as the croc walks back to it's territory with a snack in it's mouth, leaving the kids shocked but relieved.

Lincoln: You girls okay?

Lana: I'm alright. You?

Lincoln: Same here.

Lynn: That was pretty intense. Glad you show those lizards who's boss.

Lincoln: Thanks Lynn. But if it weren't for that big crocodile. Those spiked lizards would have had the upper hand on us.

Lynn: Yea. We should hit the showers at the waterfall and then head back.

Lincoln: You coming Lana?

Lana: Give me a sec guys, just need to covered my self with mud.

She dives into the mudhole and them surface with her body completly covered in mud and sigh in relief.

Lana: Okay, now I'm ready.

They all went to the waterfall like to wash themselves from the mud and dirt they've been through. After they're done, they head back to the Loud's hut and notice that Lori made a beach golf with sliced coconuts for score cups, a golf club carved in wood thanks to Leni, and a pearl for a golf ball.

Lori: Don't over think it, releaxed and... Oh hey guys. Where you've been? And why do you have minor bruises on you? You guys alright?

Lincoln: We're fine. It's a long story.

Lynn: Yea. Just wrestling with each other. Lincoln was a champion as I am.

Lori: I see. Good for you little bro. Keep it up.

Lincoln smiled for his oldest sister's approval of his courage.

_**Next Page...**_


	8. Chapter 8

As days passed, Rita is taking her older daughters, along with Lincoln and Lucy to the valley for survival schooling. They brought some spear for protection from predator or dangers as they quietling approach the tall grass field full of water buffalos and kudu-goats.

Rita: Okay kids. This lesson is about being protected in the herd and one of the ways to escape predators.

Lynn: We're gonna scare the bulls to stampede. EPIC!

Rita: Not the buffalos honey. We'll be doing that on goats at that part of the field.

Lori: So how do we do this mom?

Rita: When the kudu goats are started, we'll choose a spot and wait for the one that will run pass by you and you grab it's horns to ride it.

Lynn: Sweet!

Rita: Okay, Lori and Leni, you take the west section, Luna and Luan, take the north section, Lynn and Lucy, take the east section.

Lincoln: What about me mom?

Rita: You'll be with me at the south section. Lets move out!

The naked Louds split up into four duos to quietly surround the kudu-goat herd. They crawl towards them through the tall grass as they wait for Rita's signal. Rita uses a conch shell to blow the horn that makes sounds. The siblinsg rise up and startled the herd as they stampede.

Lynn: Ready Luce?

Lucy: If it kills me, then I'll finally meet and be with our ancestors in the spirit world.

As the goats pass by, Lynn and Lucy jump and grabbed one of the goat's horns and ride it away from the herd. The goat herd retreated to the north section where they pass Luna and Luna as they caught one and ride it away from the herd. Then the heard took another dirction into the west section as Lori and Leni are prepared.

Lori: Be ready Leni!

Leni: I totes got this Lori!

The two oldest girls jump and caught one of the goat's horns and ride it away from the herd. Now the herd stampede into the south section where Lincoln and Rita are waiting.

Lincoln: Mom?

Rita: Wait for it...

As the goats are closer to their trap, Rita grabs Lincoln and jump from the ground to grab the horn and ride it from the heard. After that, the heard stampede away from them as the naked Louds complete their test while riding the kudu goats.

Rita: Good job everyone!

Lynn: I knew we got this.

Luan: It would be difficult to "chop lambs". Hahahaha! Get it?

Everyone groans about that joke.

Lincoln: So what now?

Rita: Now we...

Suddenly, they feel the vibration, bigger than before. It reveals to be another stampede, full of water buffalos running into the direction where the Louds are.

Rita: Run!

They ride the goats to avoid the panicking herd of buffalos. At the end of the herd reveals that they're being hunted and chased by a pack of bushy tailed leopard beasts.

Leni: Cheetahs!

Lori: Leopard Beasts Leni!

Rita: Lincoln, I'll ride to Luan and Luna.

Lincoln: What about you mom?

Rita: I'll stop them!

Rita rides the goat to bring her son to Luan and Luna. As they got him, Rita turns back to charge at the alpha, leading the stampeding buffalos.

Loud Siblings: MOM!

The leopard beasts are getting near the alpha while one of them was about to target the kids. Rita is getting closer to the alpha until she jumps off the goat and grabbed the horn to ride the alpha. She led the alpha to a different direction as the herd follows. The herd surrounds the leopard beasts as one was too late to reach the kids. The buffalos topples some of the predators until they retreated from the fields. Rita let go of the alpha and jump off of it as the herd ran off to the lake. The kids rush to their mom to see if she's alright.

Lincoln: Mom! Are you alright?

Rita: I'm fine sweetie. What about you guys?

Lori: We're fine. That was literally intense.

Rita: I've got thse kind of skill from your grandfather.

Lincolon, Luna, and Lynn: Cool!

Rita: Yep. Right now would be a good to call it off the survival schooling for the day.

Lori: Yea. We should head back before those leopard beasts come back.

Later, Rita was relaxing at the hot springs while having a romantic moment with her husband as Lori looks after her siblings at the beach.

Lynn Sr: Wow honey! I'm surprised that your side of the family can ride those kinds of animals before! Especially your dad!

Rita: Well, he's alot more than a WWII soldier.

Lynn Sr: Yea. Are the kids okay?

Rita: They're alright. Do you think our survival schooling seem to rough for them? I just wanted them to stay safe.

Lynn Sr: Me too honey. We're just doing out best to keep our kids safe and I know their smart enough to know what to do like Lisa.

Rita: Yea. And Leni seems to be doing well since we're stranded here.

Lynn Sr: Well if you and I are together here, I say it's more adapting than stranded...

Rita: Hmmm. Geuss now's the good time for our courtship.

Lynn Sr: Me say "yes" my mate.

Lynn Sr and Rita happily hugged and kissed as they dive underwater. Meanwhile, Leni and Lincoln are helping Lola with her hair style makeover. They gave her a waterfall hairstyle with crystal headwear and a pearl necklace.

Leni: You look totes beautiful than before Lola. It's like your the princess of nature! Isn't she Lincoln?

Lincoln: Yea Leni. She is!

Lola: Aww thanks guys.

She hugged her older siblings for helping her and express their thoughts to her. Then Lola had some thoughts about her brother and wanted to tell him.

Lola: Lincoln? About before when we got stranded here. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for making a big fuss about you being naked and pointed "that".

Lincoln: It's okay Lola. Boys and girls are sometimes different from each other, doesn't mean they won't get along.

Lola: Yea. By the way, your "thing" doesn't seem to grow bigger often...

Lincoln: Well um. Leni here, helped me to get use to "hang out" with you girls all the time.

Leni: You mean the time were I let you hang on to me while we swing those vines?

Lincoln: Yea. That.

Lola: I see. Sorry I asked.

Lincoln: No problem Lola. You should get up there. The crowd awaits you.

At the jungle themed pagent stage where the naked siblings and a small group of damselbirds, eel seels, reptilian walruses, and elephant eared boars serve as the crowd, Luna plays music with jungle music gears, and Lori serve as the announcer.

Lori: Ladies and animals! I like to introduce the princess of nature and the queen of the jungle! LOLA LOUD!

The leaf curtains moves and reveal Lola's pose as she walks through the stage and wave at the crowd. The siblings and the animals cheered for her beauty.

Lana: That's my twin sister! You rock Lola!

Lisa: Of course she is your twin sister Lana.

Luan: Lisa, were is your "com-pagent"? Hahaha! Get it?

Lisa and Lana groan at her joke and continue cheering Lola. Lola feels happier as Lincoln and Leni look at each other, feeling proud that Lola doesn't feel asahme of her exposed body on stage as the rest of the Louds.

_**Next Page...**_


	9. Chapter 9

At the hot springs, four naked older sisters are relaxing while having conversation.

Leni: Did you know that when you brush your hair a hundred times, it will became a straight down waterfall style.

Lori: We literally know about that Leni.

Luan: It wouldn't last if those mandrill monkeys would make a mess out of yours. That reminds me, I did some pretty good pranks on them for kidnapping Lily.

Leni: Like what.

Luan: Making a catapult to shoot coconuts, fruits, and poo at them on the trees.

Lori: Serves them right. They'll have trouble getting rid of the oder they've been shot.

Luan: Couldn't have done with Lincoln and Lisa's help to make a catapult.

Luna: Yea. That reminds me, did Lincoln tell you something at that moment?

Luan: Probably not unless this has to do with my pranks. Why you ask?

Luna: Well, I just notice his worried look on his face a few times before. I wonder if he's homesick or we wouldn't last long being trapped here.

Lori: Luna, Lincoln is a smart brother that we're lucky to have. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't last longer here or give up.

Leni: Even he's a grown eleven year old man, he still our baby brother we wouldn't trade in the world.

Luna: Yea, he always is. Maybe later, I'll go talk to him.

Suddenly, they hear thunder and notice the sky is being covered by dark clouds with lightning and they feel the air turning into a hurricane. Rita arrives to warn her older daughters.

Rita: Girls, get out! Storm is coming! We need to find a cave that will fit all of us.

The girls hop out of the hot springs to join the others to find shelters as they hut is not strong enough to handle a lethal storm. The rain appeared with the island shadowed by the cloudy storm as the Louds struggle to find a cave until the storm clears. Some of the Louds are shivering as Rita comforts her cold baby as she sneezes.

Lynn Sr: Hang on kids. We're almost their.

Suddenly, a herd of spotted mammoths pass by, blocking the Louds's pathway.

Lynn Sr: We'll take another direction.

The naked family keeps finding a shelter until Lucy notice a big cave.

Lucy: THERE!

The all see the cave and its big enough for the big family as they went there. They all settled down in the cave while the parents grabbed wood to make fire. Lincoln and his younger sisters are very shivering while sneezing. The other siblings went to comfort them and try to warm them. Lori cuddles with Lola, Leni cuddles with Lana & Lisa, Luna cuddles with Lincoln, and Luan cuddles with Lucy, while Rita cuddles with Lily in her arms.

Lola: I'm really shaking.

Lori: Don't worry Lola. The fire will be ready to warm us up.

Lynn Sr finally lights up the fire to shine it's light in the cave.

Lynn Sr: Ha! Fire is all ready guys!

The siblings sigh in relief to feel the fire's warm presence, but the younger siblings are still sneezing a bit from the raining storm.

Rita: You kids will feel better when you get some sleep. How about we tell some stories.

Leni: Okay, how about where you and dad first met?

Lori: We already heard that story before Leni. Perhaps we could tell a girl with many brothers or...

Lincoln: Or a young rabbit boy with twenty-five sisters.

Lynn: Twenty-five?! Dang, thats alot! So how does it go Linc?

Lincoln: Well, it start when the rabbit boy named Warren who goes out to me a new girl...

As they tell some stories about the rabbit family, the Loud siblings fall asleep as the parents look out the cave entrance to see if the coast is clear. No animal in sight as they call it a night to sleep with the kids. Hours later as the storm is calming down, Lincoln barley wakes up and notices some animal footprints in the cave. They seem fresh as they came from the cave entrance. When looking at the direction when the footprints are heading to the futher cave tunnel. He didn't want to wake up his family as they needed more sleep and wondering if this animal is harmless or not. He careful slip out of Luna's arm without waking her up. As he got out, he quietly follows the footprints to the futher cave. Before he took off, Lucy and Luan woke up and notice him leaving. As he walks through the tunnel, he sees some bats and spiders that are not dangerous to him, but feels a bit frighten to see what animals made these footprints.

Lincoln: Just hope it could be harmless like the boars, nues, or...

Lucy: Or what?

Lincoln screamed in fear until he notice it was just Lucy and Luan.

Lincoln: Lucy?! Luan? What are you...

Luan: Following you genius. What are you doing?

Lincoln: Following these footprints, just to make sure if that animal is harmless or not before I wake up the crowd.

Luan: Oh I see. You know these footprints look alot like...

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar as they turn around and see a golden bear with red mane and saberteeth.

Lincoln: A BEAR!

Luan: A Sabertooth Bear!

The three step away from an angry sabertooth bear as it growly confronts them.

Lucy: If we play dead. It might...

Then they heard a high pitch screech behind the bear. As the bear turns around and notice his maneless mate and his cubs are being attacked by a huge black snake.

Luan: That is a huge snake...

The male bear spares the naked siblings as it attacks the snake to save his family. But the snake corners and tangles him. Feeling worried for the bear and his family's lives, the three plan to stop the snake.

Lucy: I go up to the stalactites.

Lincon: And me and Luan will distract it.

Lucy climbs up to the cave ceiling while Lincoln and Luan get the giant serpent's attention. The snake let go of the father bear as it focus of the human kids. Lincoln and Luan split up while Snake focus on Luan. Then Lincoln throw a rock at it, get it's attention to chase him though some cave obsticles. The both take turns to let it cham them while slithering though many obsticles. As the two stop at the spot, the snake was about to catch them before until suddenly, it's entire long body was stuck in every obsticles.

Luan: Wow! Good thing we didn't choose "Serpent-tine". Hahaha!

Suddenly, the snake's front body broke three to attack them until the sabertooth bear and his mate restraint it. Up the ceiling, Lucy made a direct target spot as she breaks a stalactite off the ceil and hits the snake's head, knocking it out. After that's done, the father bear walks to the three as they feel worried that he would still attack them. But it rubs his head on their chests and faces, meaning that he thanks them for saving his family. Then the Loud family arrived and notice an out cold snake trapped in cave obsticles and the bear family with Lincoln, Luan, and Lucy.

Rita: Kids!

Lincoln: Mom! Dad! It's okay.

Luan: We just saved them from that giant snake.

Lucy: And they're thanking us for it.

The cubs walk to the family and snuggle with the young siblings.

Loud Family: Awwwww!

The family are adored by the cubs as they pet them and their parents. Then they notice the giant snake is about to wake up.

Lynn: Nows the good time to leave.

The Louds and the bears left the snake's lair and reach the entrance. As they looked outside, they see the storm cleared as the sun shines. The father bear licks Lana as saying goodbye to the Loud family when he and his mate and cubs walk to another location.

Lana: See you later guys!

Rita: What happened to you three?

Lynn Sr: And why wouldn't you wake us up about that?

Lincoln: It's might fault, when I woke up I notice some footprints, wondering if that animal is dangerous or not. I wouldn't wake you guys up from your sleep incase if it was for nothing.

Rita: That's alright Lincoln. If you ever seen anything suspicious whether it's dangerous or not, just always wake us up and warn us.

Lincoln: Sure mom.

His mom and dad hugged them as they head back to the beach to check on the hut while Luna was still worried for Lincoln. At the beach, they see their hut very damaged from the storm.

Lynn Sr: Well it could take hours to repair it.

Leni: Not a problem dad.

Lana: We can always fix this.

The Loud rebuild the hut, but added more improvements like more rooms with leafy beds and Lisa's studies crafted from trees and flora.

Later at the waterfall lake, Luna wa seen floating in the water, humbing with thinking about her brother and back home in Royal Woods. Lincoln shows up and notice Luna with a depress look. He has a feeling that she's worried about and being suspicous about his secret. He took a deep breath and walk into the water to approach Luna.

Lincoln: Hey Luna.

Luna: Hey bro.

Lincoln: Everything okay?

Luna: Uh yea. Everything is fine. Actually, can we talk?

Lincoln: Um okay, sure...

Luna: Do you miss being home in Royal Woods?

Lincoln: Yea. Of course I do. I sure miss Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Stella, and the others. Do you feel the same way?

Luna: Yea, kinda. I do miss Sam, Mazzy, Sully, and the rest. Do you think its wrong of love living here than the other you use to live in.

Lincoln: Many places can be difficult to get use too. To me there's no right or wrong about any place that is better or worse as long you got those who are close to you.

Luna: Even family. We have each other look after. To love each other with our hearts.

Lincoln: Yea.

Luna: Even though I miss our firends at Royal Woods, but I feel happy to be with you and our family bro.

Lincoln: Even when I bug you sometime.

Luna: Yep. Sorry about being rough on you many times in Royal Woods.

Lincoln: And I'm sorry for hogging things that fustrated you.

Luna: When you're where a baby, I dream about having kids like mom as follow her steps to look after you and sing you to sleep.

Lincoln: I use to remember those moments. You were like a mom to me Luna.

Luna: Thanks baby bro.

They both swim to the land and sit on the tree roots together to take a nap. Lincoln cuddles with Luna as he laid his head on her chest.

Lincoln: Even if it takes forever to get off this island or facing dangerous predators, I feel happy being with you.

Luna: I feel that same way. Sweet dreams Lincoln.

Lincoln: You too... Mom.

Luna was touched as those memories were brought back as she kissed him on the forehead and hugged him while sleeping at the tree for a nap. On top of the waterfall, a pair of apex predatory tiger-lizards appeared and notice the two naked human youngsters sleeping at the tree. With those vicious looks means that those humans and their familes will be on their menu.

_**Next Page...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks passed as the naked Louds are doing well at the beach. Lori, Lynn, and Lisa are playing, Lana and Lola are helping their father to make pizza, Luan and Lucy are carving a bust of Edwin the vampire and some animal models from wood and clay, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Lily, and Rita are petting some baby eel seals and reptilian walruses. Lily rises and cuddles one of them as Lincoln and the girls adore her. Then they see a family of land whales swimming by as one of them blows water jet out of it's blowhole.

Leni: This place is really is paradise.

Luna: You said it sis.

Lincoln: Its with all of you guys here with me.

Leni hugs him for expressing of how he feels with them here.

Lynn Sr: Pizza is ready everyone!

They all sit together to eat nature's pizza and they taste good to them.

Lori: They not half bad dad.

Lynn Sr: Of course they're not Lori. You father still got some cooking skills either in civilization or the wilderness.

Leni: Speaking of civilization, do any of you miss a lot of things back home? Cause I still miss my friends and my job at the mall.

Everyone started to have second thought when Leni remind them of their lives in Royal Woods.

Rita: Well of course we do Leni. But honestly, we're still unsure if there's help coming for us.

Lynn: And none of these things here can help us get out of this island and that storm we've been through could still be out there.

Lori: Yea. If we were meant to live her for the rest of our lives. There goes my hopes and dreams to go to college and marry Bobby.

Lori is show some tears and sniffs a little as Rita and Leni comfort her.

Luan: I also miss being at the theater to interacting with Benny.

Lucy: And hanging at the graveyard and the abandoned church with Rocky.

Lynn: And miss every game that Margo and the other teammates hope for me to be there for them.

Lola: A to show off Lindsey Sweetwater at the pageant competitions.

Luna: Even rocking with Sam and our band mates.

Lynn Sr: Serving all the dishes for the costumers.

Rita: And helping people with their dental problems.

Lisa: Especially explained the experts and government about this miracle discovery.

Lincoln: Even play games and go out on adventures with Clyde and the others.

Lori: Yea little bro. If Clyde were here, his old me-loving self would take over and see us like this.

Many of them laugh about it as they have another thought.

Lori: You know, at least we have fun together as family. Thanks to you Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln: Um thanks Lori.

Lori: Of course, we didn't give up and suffer since you helped and convince us to stay strong and live.

Lori proudly hugged her little brother as the family did the same. Whole gang thanking him for doing good things for them, he had another thought about the chopper he found and not tell them so he could let this moment last a little longer, but he became upset and feel a shame for wasting their important plans and costing their future careers. He even misses Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Stella, Rusty, Liam, Zach, and many others at home. With all the guilt he's hold from them, he breaks the hug and confesses.

Lincoln: Actually I don't think you should be thanking me for putting you into this.

Luna: What do you mean?

Lynn Sr: Were you talking about the boat wreck? Son that wasn't your fault. None of us didn't expect the storm that we sailed.

Lincoln: Its not that. I'll show you.

He leads his family to the wrecked chopper he found. He reveals it to them and they were shocked and surprised.

Lisa: An Mi-26 Halo! Made by the Russians in 1981!

Lana: An its big enough to carry all thirteen of us!

Lori: Lincoln, when did you find this?!

Lincoln: (Sigh) A couple weeks ago since after our mud fight and showering at the waterfall.

The family were shocked, depressed, and angry about this.

Lola: Lincoln you bonehead! Why didn't you tell us about this before?!

Lincoln: I-I just wanted this family to spend time together for a day or week since we've never done that for a long time because of those incidents we've been through. When we started to have a great time together, I fear it would end quick when I found this chopper.

Lola: So you keeping us stranded here forever, completely naked surrounded by wild animals but no other people!?

Lincoln: Not forever. I just wanted to wait the right time to tell you.

Rita: Lincoln Loud not only that you've keep that from us to force us to stay here. But you cost us to miss our job schedules and cost you're sister's plans, schoolwork, and chances for their future! Including your own!

Lori: Yea Lincoln. Even you did waited to tell us, you just literally wasted our plans if our lives. My chances for college, Leni's fashion job, Lynn's sports tournament, Lola's pageant competition, and our parents's jobs!

Lincoln: I didn't think of those... I'm so sorry guys...

As the family are still a bit angry at him, Luna was more furious that she feels like her little brother betrayed her.

Luna: That not good enough brah! You lied to all of us! I thought you were homesick at first, but turns out that you've been keeping us away from hour home! Keeping us away from our career chances! Keeping us away from those we knew and love! How could anyone like Clyde and Stella hang with a lying con artist like you!?

Lincoln: Luna...

Luna: No! You just don't what to go back, because you're life is too difficult than anyone's! We shouldn't have take this dumb boat trip! You shouldn't have won that dumb game! In fact we should have trade you away from the start!

Lincoln become shocked and terrified to hear those words as he feel his heart shattered. As his eyes started to tear up, Luna's furious expression turns into a sad worried look when she realized what she said to him, as the rest of the family feel the same away from anger to sadly regret.

Luna: Lincoln... I'm so...

Before she could apologize to him, Lincoln turns around and bolted away from his family. The white haired naked boy runs through the jungle as he cries and trying to wipe many of his tears away from his eyes.

Luna: LINCOLN! Wait!

Leni: Come back! Luna didn't mean to say that to you!

A regretful rocker girl and a sixteen year old blonde started to chase Lincoln through the jungle to apologize.

Rita: Luna! Leni!

Lynn Sr place his hands on her shoulder, figuring out how to fix the chopper and fix their son's heart.

Rita: You and the girl find a way to get this plane work. Me, Leni, and Luna will find Lincoln.

Lynn Sr: Be careful honey.

Rita kisses his husband before she joins with Leni and Luna while the rest go inside the chopper to get it work. Unaware that a group of leopard beasts are hiding from the bush witnessing the naked family trying to fix the helicopter. As the three are searching Lincoln in the jungle, Luna started to cry about saying that the family would trade him in the first place. Rita and Leni comforts her.

Leni: Luna... You didn't mean to say that to him.

Luna: I just did. And now he hates me for that!

Rita: Luna, its alright. We took it the wrong way on him when he show us a way off of this island.

Leni: Lincoln doesn't hate you or any of us. He's needed some time for himself.

Luna: In this jungle?! What if something terrible happen to him?!

Rita: I promise you sweetie, we won't stop until we find him. We Louds never quit or give up. Even on each other. I know you would do the same for anyone here like Lincoln.

Luna sadly smiles for her mother's confidence as she hugged her and Leni.

Luna: Thanks mom. Thanks Leni.

Rita: Of course. Now come on. Lets go find your brother girls.

The three continue to follow Lincoln's trail to the rocky place. Unaware that they not the only ones who are search for him, up the cliff are a pair of tiger-lizards are hunting the boy's trail.

_**Next Page...**_


	11. Chapter 11

At the ruined chopper, the Louds are trying to fix the manual controls while thinking about how awful they feel about hurting Lincoln's feelings even he hide this from them to keep them stranded to have fun together.

Luan: Do you guys think we've been that hard on him?

Lori: Well, I guess we are.

Lola: Yea. But he kept us stranded here and keep this to himself from us.

Lynn: Hold up Lola. Yea he did lied to us. But, he did some favors to us. Like, I can be free to do any activity while being naked like facing monsters like the Greek competitors and Hercules.

Lana: And swing through vines and befriends with many animals like Tarzan and Mowgli.

Lisa: If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have discovered this habitant island full of wonders and bizarre fauna. And more interesting to venture in our birthday suits, which I bet it would put the expedition team, TV host survivalists, and survival contestants into shame.

Lucy: I also love being like this for embracing the wonders of caves to become a a queen of dark nature.

Lola: Right, though I did have fun at the jungle pageant couple days ago and I don't feel ashamed of my body thanks to Lincoln and Leni helping me.

Lori: Maybe once mom, Luna, and Leni brought Lincoln, here we'll make it up to him somehow.

The family agrees as Lana and Lisa are almost finished fixing the controls.

Lynn Sr: Any luck you two?

Lisa: It looks pretty active now. But just to be sure if we activate the chopper's flight.

They turn on the helicopter and then the rotors are starting to spin as leaves are flying around by its wind.

Lisa: Success! Now we just...

Suddenly, a leopard beast burst from the front windows and swipes the controls with it's claws, making the Louds lost their chance to lift the chopper that would get them off of this island.

Lisa: NO! So close!

Lynn Sr: Girls! Behind me!

The leopard beast tries to break in as the kids are frighten while Lily cries in fear. Then more leopard beast are about to use the door to get in.

Lori: THE DOOR!

Lori, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy close the door and trying to block it from the predators while their father use a case to threaten the leopard beast from the front window. The girls couldn't hold it much longer as the feline pack are get closer to break in. Before the girls are about to lose strength, something pull the leopard beasts away from the door and the family hear them screeching in pain like something is attacking them. The leopard beast in the front window looks back and notice something that is attacking it's pack as it spares the Louds and focus attacking the unseen attacker. They hear the fight between the remaining leopard beast and the attacker until the painful screech became the final noise they heard. After that, it was quiet as the family wonders if it could be a big animal saving their lives or a deadly apex predator that wanted to eat them for itself. Then they heard humanoid footsteps approach the door and the unseen attacker kicks it down. They fear what it might be until they became surprised and overjoy that their savior is...

Loud Family: POP POP!

Albert: Girls! Lynn!

The girls hugged their grandfather with tears of joy.

Lana: It's so good to see you Pop Pop!

Albert: Good to see you guys too. Hmm, I'm guessing stranded on this island lead you to be like this...

He pointed the Louds are currently completely naked.

Lori: Oh that. Well we just got use to this.

Albert: Say no more Lori, I feel the same way a couple times. Both in my youth and my current time.

Lynn Sr: So how did you get here?

Albert: I had some help.

Who he brought was Charles the dog, Walt the canary, and Fangs the bat.

Lana: Charles!

Lori: Walt!

Lucy: Fangs!

Albert: Your pets told me of everything of what happen you guys. Charles has good hear of you guys screaming in a killer storm.

_**(Flashback)**_

Louds left all of their pets at home for a boat trip. Later, Charles hears the Loud from many miles, screaming in terror as he tells Walt and Fangs to go check on them. Walt and Fangs are a little frustrated that their busy with their own plans, but they accept to check on the family at the lake. They search around until they find some broken pieces of the boat that Lincoln won, fearing of the lives of their owners. They head back to warn Charles and the other pets about this and plan to tell everyone of Royal Woods to check Eddy Lake. Neighbors, friends, and relatives of the Louds came to the Lake and recognize the Louds's boat pieces floating as they became shocked and worried of what happen to the Louds. They send boat guards and rescuers to find them, but fail to do so since the storm drives them away. Weeks later, Charles came to Albert to use the armored submarine to travel into the storm. Walt and Fangs accompanied with Charles and Albert for keen sight as they use the sub to travel underwater and went into the whirlpool that takes them to the strange island where the Louds are stranded. As they got out of the sub and went into the jungle they heard some violent roars and notice a pack of leopard beasts attacking a ruined chopper, believing that the Louds are in there as he confronts the pack by use his strength to take them down. He successfully knocked out all of them before approach the door.

_**(Flashback Ended)**_

Lynn: Cool!

Luan: That explains why you still had you clothes on.

Albert: Yep. Say, where's Rita, Leni, Luna, and my younger copy Lincoln?

Lori: Um, they're out their looking for Lincoln because it's to rough to talk about.

Albert: Well we better for find them. Charles, can you smell their trail?

Charles barks as he agrees to follow their track.

Lucy: Fangs. Walt. Think you could look around the island.

Walt chirps and Fangs nodded as they fly up to the sky to look around the island. They check every place on the island until they see Rita, Leni, and Luna reaching the rocky mountain chasms. Then they see Lincoln hiding in a small cave miles away from them. Suddenly, they also spotted a pair of tiger-lizards who are approaching Lincoln from miles. Terrified by this as they quickly fly down to the Louds and warn Lana about the tiger-lizards hunting their brother.

Lana: What?! Okay! Guys there's good news and bad news! Good news is that mom, Leni, Luna are reaching the rocky mountains where Lincoln is.

Lori: Okay. What about the bad news?

Lana: A pair of tiger-lizards are hunting Lincoln and they're getting close to him!

Everyone gasp in horror as they must hurry to save him.

Albert: Time we save the full house gang. And I'm going in your ways guys.

Lori: Whatever you say Pop Pop.

Lana: You guys head without me. I'll get backup.

Lola: Lana! There's no time!

Albert: It's alright sweetie, I know Lana has the trick to help us. Go get the backup Lana.

Lana: Will too Pop Pop!

Lana rushes to the jungle while the rest headed to the rocky mountains to help Rita, Leni, Luna to save Lincoln.

_**Next Page...**_


	12. Chapter 12

In the rocky mountain gorge, Lincoln is sitting in a small cave, wrapping himself and he cries.

Lincoln: (Sniff) What was I thinking of hiding that helicopter from them. I mean I just wanted this family spent time together. But now they hated me for hiding that chopper from them to get home. I do miss Clyde and the others at home but... Luna was right. I just mess up and bring trouble to everyone like I always did in Royal Woods. It's best they shouldn't find me here if they change their mind for a simple reason.

He laid down on the ground and face the wall to take a depress nap as he now hope that his family would better off without him. Suddenly, he heard some footsteps as dust of rubble fall from the small cave ceilings. He got up and check outside, hoping that it's not the Loud family looking for him or predators hunting for him. He see nothing approaching outside as he still hear footsteps. He feels frighten as he slowly looks up and nothing was above him. Then the sound of footsteps just stopped as he wonder if the approacher left. Before he could went inside of that small hole, a tiger-lizard grabs him on the shoulder with it's jaws and swing him away from the small cave. Lincoln rolls away and stops to see a hungery tiger-lizard approaching to him. Lincoln starts to run away from the beast through the gorge as another jumps from the cliff to try catching him. The first one takes a short cut to block his, surrounding him. As the two predators cornered him, Leni swings from the vines to grab her baby brother form them and landed on top of the cliff with their mother and Luna.

Rita: Lincoln! Are you alright!

Leni: Your shoulder is bleeding.

Lincoln: A little...

Luna: Lincoln, I'm so sorry about what I said too you.

Lincoln: No Luna, is all my fault...

Rita: This has to wait kids. These two are still not done with us.

She points the tiger-lizards are climbing up to them as the four keep running. The pair reach the top and rush towards them. Rita stays behind her children as she grabs a spear like brach to threaten the beasts.

Lincoln: Mom!

Rita: Kids, stay behind me!

Rita swipes her weapon against the tiger-lizards away until one of them breaks the spear and tackles Rita.

Lincoln, Leni, & Luna: MOM!

Fearing his mother's life to save his and her sisters's, he rush toward the tiger-lizard and tackles it on the neck.

Luna: LINCOLN!

The predator struggles to get him of of it's neck as Luna rush and grabs it on the arm to prevent it from slashing her baby brother. Then the other tiger-lizard pounces Luna as the one where Lincoln tackles finally grabs him and knock him on the ground while laying it's claws on his chest. As Leni tries to help her mother to get up, they tearfully watched in horror of Lincoln being slaughtered by an apex predator of this island. Luna also watches as she struggles to escape the grip of another tiger-lizard.

Luna: Bro...

Lincoln: Luna...

Before he meets his final end, Albert burst in without his clothes, to wrestling the tiger-lizard and threw it at another, saving Lincoln and Luna's lives.

Lincoln, Leni, & Luna: POP POP!

Rita: DAD!?

Albert: Sorry that were late Rita. Be we're still right on time saving you.

The two tiger-lizards got up and confront the strong naked elder man as he prepares himself to fight back to protect his family. The rest of the Louds and their pets came to help out Lincoln, Leni, Luna, and Rita. Charles embraces Lincoln while licking his face.

Lincoln: Charles! You guys are here too!

Lynn Sr: You guys alright?

Rita: We're okay a little honey.

Lynn: You guys take cover, we'll help Pop Pop handle these guys.

Lynn rushes and bumps one of the tiger-lizards into the ground. Lola and Charles came to grab the tiger-lizard's tail.

Lola: How dare you attacking our brother and sisters! Only we get to do that!

She and Charles bite it on the tail as it roars in pain. While the other tiger-lizard wrestles Albert, a bunch of fruit and coconuts are fall on it, revealing to be Luan with her catapult.

Luan: Got you "fruits basket" here! Hahahaha!

While it's trying to get fruit squashes out of it's eyes, Albert focuses the one being bitten by Lola and Charles as he shoves it to the big rock. As it's knocked out, the other tiger-lizard cleans it's face to see and pounces the old man on the back.

Loud family: POP POP!

Before the beast could strike, Lincoln jumps on it's neck again to tackle it to save his grandfather.

Lincoln: Lynn! Throw that rock to me!

Lynn: On it!

Lynn grabs a heavy small rock and throw it to Lincoln. Lincoln catches it and then smash it on the tiger-lizard's head. The predator fell on the ground out cold as Lincoln got off. The family became surprised and impress that their brother/son took out a vicious carnivore like that. Before they could embrace him, the other tiger-lizard confronts the family as Lincoln came to Luna and Rita's arms. Before it could attack them all, they heard rumbling sound from the jungle. Then it reveals to be a herd of large spotted mammoths with a family of sabertooth bears, a gang of mandrill-macaques, and a group of elephant eared boars, aiding the Loud family to confront the tiger-lizard pair. Lana is seen on the alpha mammoth's head as she communcate with them to help out. With it's hunting partner down and not strong enough to take all of them down alone, it decided to abort while grabbing and ragging it's hunting partner to safety. The Louds cheered as they congratulate Lana who slides down from the alpha's trunk to embrace them.

Lola: So that the back up you're talking about.

Lana: Of course Lola. Just learn to communicate with other race like zoologist Becca Chang did. I read her books and watch her videos.

Lisa: Well that explains a lot.

Lori: Yea. And lets not forget to thank Lincoln for taking on those tiger-lizard things.

Lincoln: You're thanking me? Even if I prevent you from leaving this island for a long time, wasting your plans and careers?

The Louds showed sad and guilty expressions about how they were angry with him earlier.

Luna: Actually bro... It's never you're fault. We took it the wrong way of how we lashed at you and forgot how we enjoy it here with you.

Lola: We're really sorry about that.

Lori: Yea Linc. We got use to being naked since you convince us not to give up or quit and worried about our sakes.

Lana: We have fun with you to play with the animals, tree vines, the lake, and the mudhole with you.

Lisa: And learning many discoveries with you.

Lucy: Experience dark caves and make resting place for all the lost souls.

Leni: And getting use to enjoy being our natural looks.

Lori: That what I literally said Leni. I think...

Rita: And take a break from technology to embrace the outdoor activities that puts us a healthy lifestyle.

Albert: And if it weren't for you sport, I would be a senior meal for those critters.

Luan: Good one about the "senior meal", Pop Pop. Hahaha! But serious, you made our lives very spectacular and adventurous.

Lynn: And with out you, this family wouldn't feel lucky at all...

Lily: An we wowent rade you wre the worle(And we wouldn't trade you for the world).

Lincoln: Thank you Lily. Thank you everyone.

Luna: And thank you for rocking our world. For rocking my world. For having us together as family.

Luna hugs her little brother as he hugs back and forgive each other and then the rest gave a group hug to them.

Albert: Well, the sub is still at the beach. Feel free to tell us that you're feeling ready to go home.

Lincoln: Really?

Lynn Sr: Of course son. You brought us here and we like it here.

Rita: And don't worry about that chopper you hid from us. The longer you wanted to wait to go home, the better. It's up to you.

Lincoln makes a thought of how long he and his family will stay.

Lincoln: How about we leave tomorrow. I can tell how our friends back home are worried and sick.

Lori: Sure thing little bro.

Lola: One more day an it's good bye wilderness.

Albert: And one day to have fun with you naked Louds!

Everyone laugh as they enjoy their final moments on this island before tomorrow.

_**Next Page...**_


	13. Chapter 13

A final day has passed as the naked Louds took some of their stuff they found and made on this island. They say some goodbyes to the animals and nature before heading to Albert's submarine. Lincoln looks back to have a final look of this island that brings this family happiness.

Leni: You ready Lincoln?

Lincoln: Yea Leni. I'm ready.

He got inside the submarine as it sails away from the beach and dives into the underwater. In the sub, the Louds look into the windows to see some exotic sea creatures. The they see a huge serpent like monster with red dorsal fin and an illicium on its head that shines light. It appears to be harmless as it floats around the sub.

Lana: WHOA! Check this out!

Lisa: It appears to be some kind of Leviathan.

Then a group of miniature leviathans are following the big one while checking the sub. Lily was more amused to see this before the leviathan and it's followers swim away.

Lola: As much as it was beautiful and this thing is capable of going through the whirlpool storm, how will the crowd of Royal Woods handle seeing us being naked?

Albert: Oh, almost forgot. I got you guys covered in case you're clothes are torn or lose them.

Albert has brought a truck full of clothes and attire.

Lola: EEEHHH! POP POP, you're the best as always! I call dibs on that pink dress!

All the naked Louds have finally put their clothes on in the submarine before they could see their loved ones at home.

Lori: It's been a while wearing clothes since we've lost our clothes in the storm.

Leni: I know right? Wait, I thought it weeks or was it months?

Albert: You guys better buckle up. We're about to enter that whirlpool!

Everyone buckle themselves to prepare the sub to enter through the underwater whirlpool that would spin it around and burst it to the surface. The sub breaches out and flies sky high of the storm and fell back into the water.

Leni: Did we make.

Lola: First of all, we're all still alive, Second of all, we still got our clothes on, and third of all, I see land! We're home!

Everyone cheered as they arrived back to Royal Woods. Back at the docks where a lot of people, including friends and relatives of the Louds are waiting with worried faces. Many families like the McBrides, Yates, even the Santiagos and the Casagrandes from Great Lakes City are here with worried expressions.

Rusty: Do you think they...

Clyde: They will make it! They're still out three, planning to come home!

Stella: Clyde's right. Lincoln and his family will pull through of dangers like this. We just gotta have faith.

Ronnie: I'm with ya Stella. I'm still worried about Bobby.

She pointed her brother is crying hysterically on their mother Maria, worried about Lori.

Clyde: I would act like that If I still have crushes on Lori. But for Lincoln...

Clyde hugs Bobby and also cries hysterically with him. Flip came by and expresses him comment.

Flip: If those Louds are "you know what". Any of you got their life insurances that I could sign?

Everyone feel creeped about his answer as they back away from him.

Grouse: If we do, we're not giving them to you. (Whispering) I rather have those for my planning trips...

Then Zach notice something heading to the docks.

Zach: GUYS LOOK!

He pointed a submarine swimming to the docks as everyone was surprise to see that coming. The sub reaches the docks and then opens the door to reveal Lola.

Lola: Here I am!

Then the rest of the Loud family show themselves as the crowd cheered that they're alive and made it home. Albert embraces Myrtle and the other elders. Lynn Sr and Rita embraces Aunt Ruth, Mr Grouse, Koroto, the Yates, the Casagrandes, and few others. Lori embraces Bobby and their high school friends. Leni embraces her job friends and high school friends. Luna embraces Sam and the other band mates. Luan embraces Benny and the other comedians and drama actors, Lynn embraces Margo and their teammates, Lucy embraces Rocky, Haiku, and the rest of the Mortician and Writing club. Lana embraces her messy friends. Lola embraces Meli and the other pageant friends, Lisa embraces Darcy and the science group she worked with. Lincoln embraces Clyde, Stella, Ronnie Anne, and the rest of his friends. Charles, Walt, and Fangs embraces Cliff, Geo, El Diablo, Izzy, Hops, Bitey, Gary, and the rest of the Loud pets.

Clyde: I always knew you make it buddy!

Ronnie: We got word of what happen to you guys and we became extremely worried!

Rusty: How did you and your folks and sisters survive!

Zach: Did you travel into a dimensional realm where you fight off the insane evil and claim victory that takes you back here?!

Stella: Easy Zach. Can you tell is what happen when you were missing, Lincoln?

Lincoln: Its really complication and mostly unbelievable. I've actually miss that life, but I'm glad to be with you fellas.

The kids gave him a group hug as they are happy to have him and his family back. Later after check ups and interviews, the Loud family drive back to their house.

Lynn Sr: Ahh. Home sweet home gang.

Rita: Yep. Be glad we still keep our jobs.

Lynn: And we have no school for whole next week after we've been through.

Lincoln: Yea...

Leni: Something wrong Linky?

Lincoln: Uh. Oh, its just that. I'm glad that we're home. That way I can read comic, play video games, and watch Arrgh. I'll be unpacking if you need me.

As he got out of Vanzilla, his family began to worried about him, thinking that he misses those days on that island they're stranded. At night after the Louds unpack and seemingly relax at their rooms, Lincoln lays on his bed with Charles to stair at the ceiling, thinking about the strange island. The he got out of bed and took all of his clothes to look at himself to remind him of the wild boy he was.

Lincoln: It's been a while since we left here. It might be difficult to move on.

Charles cuddles with Lincoln to comfort him. Then the door opens and reveals to be Lily, who is also naked, to check on her older brother.

Lincoln: Hey Lily, you get the same feeling too?

Lily nodded as he pick her up and they both sit on the bed. Then Luna's head pop up from the door to check on her little brother.

Luna: Hey bro...

Lincoln: Hey Luna. I was just...

Luna: Say no more.

She reveals herself to be naked as well as she sits with him.

Lincoln: You have the same feeling also?

Luna: Pretty much. About what happened at the island.

Lincoln: Yea. I'm still sorry for lying to you guys. I still should of told you before.

Luna: Dude, it's alright. Either way, it's our fault for lashing at you. Just like we always did you in this town. I'm sorry for what I said to you.

Lincoln: Yea, but sometimes I've got over with it and some of them were my faults to make you guys upset with me.

Luna: And there are some who are my faults too. Everyone makes mistakes and mess each other sometimes. Even when they're family. No matter what trouble you're in and do. I loved you as my baby brother.

Lincoln: And I loved you as my big sister. And my mom.

Touched by this as she hugs her brother who she sees as her son while Charles and Lily adores them. As she kisses him on the forehead before getting up she grabs and hugs him again but tigther and swing him with love as he enjoys it before letting him go and she got up.

Luna: Lets go downstairs.

Lincoln: Should we get dressed first.

Luna: We don't need too. Just come down with me.

Luna led Lincoln, Lily, and Charles downstairs to the living room. As they approach the living room, Lincoln becomes surprised to see this...

Everyone: SURPRISED LINCOLN LOUD!

It was the Loud family, Lincoln's friends, Santiago family, Becky, Jackie, Mandee, Sam, Benny, Margo, Haiku, and Pop Pop, who are all completely naked like Lincoln, Luna, and Lily.

Lincoln: GUYS?! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?!

Rita: We figured that you might be homesick about the island we use to live on.

Leni: So we brought those memories here. And inviting everyone for a bonus!

Bobby: Yea. They told us how you feel little bro.

Clyde: So we took the rise to be in our birthday suits to make you feel completely home!

Rusty: I say it's a crazy awesome idea.

Rusty flirts with the high school girls as they're annoyed and a little disgusted.

Jackie: Just so you know Rusty, we're only doing this for Lincoln, since he is the cutest brother that Leni has. No need to flirt with us.

Liam: Good point, we did tell out folks about this so they wouldn't be freaked.

Benny: Yea, otherwise our "problems" would grow worse.

Benny tries to hide his "problem" from other naked people he sees as Luan comforts him.

Stella: Any way. We insist in case you ever change your mind of going back.

Lincoln: Thanks fellas. I'm never gonna go back to live there as long as I'm with all of you in Royal Woods and staying contact with you Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie: Glad to here Lincoln.

Bobby: So should we get this party started. Cause me and babe here got some new dance moves to show you!

Lana: Don't forget I brought animals for it.

Lana brought the entire Loud pets and wild animals in the living room.

Lincoln: Okay, lets party like the Wild Louds!

Everyone cheered as they are enjoying the welcome home celebration in the Loud house. Stella approaches Lincoln for a task.

Stella: Mind that we should dance Lincoln.

Lincoln: Sure Stella.

Stella took Lincoln for a dance as Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, and even Ronnie Anne happily watch the two dance together. Luna and Sam adore this as they too danced together. Everyone petted the animals while having conversation and watching movies on the TV while having pizza.

Maria: So what would you guys do after this crazy nude thing?

Rita: We'll just get dressed and live on this life again.

Lynn: An maybe later, we'll plan a lot of fun trips for the whole gang. Movie theater studios, amusement parks, water parks, camping, and especially a nudist beach.

Rita: Totally love those ideas honey.

She kisses her husband for sharing his plans for special days for them. Lincoln checks on Lisa.

Lincoln: How are you enjoying this party Lisa?

Lisa: Quite satisfying brother. Brings back the interesting days from the island.

Lincoln: You said it.

Lisa: (Whisper to herself) And after that I might make something to take us back to learn more about that island someday...

Lincoln: What's that Lis?

Lisa: Uh, Nothing! Just planning to enjoy some chocolate fountain!

Lisa rushes to the chocolate fountain to drink it as it makes her very hyper as Lincoln happily watches.

Lincoln: Well, gotta feel happy to have a family. With or without clothes, you would't trade them for the world.

Leni and Luna came and hug their little brother as they continue partying with the others in the Loud house.

_**THE END**_


End file.
